New Friend, New Enemy?
by Chibi Moon Dragon
Summary: Some cussing, new androids, Goten is kidnapped, Goku finds out he had a sister, A lot of Android bashing, bloody but later R&R please NO FLAMES!!!!!!!


Hello Its me Chibi *smiles and gives puppy dog eyes* Disclaimer I do not own  
any of these characters but I do own the plot and these characters Chibi, and  
Baka Don't give me lip I suck at good bad guys names! I also own Juugogou which  
means Android 15 and also Juugou which means Android 10. Lets begin the story!  
"......" mean speaking CS mean can't spell REALLY and ((...)) means actions  
SO LETS GET THIS STORY ON THE ROAD!!!   
Goten sat happily in a tree in a thick dense forest eating an apple and humming  
Piccolo-san ga suki(an I love Mr. Piccolo). Soon he heard someone coming. He  
looked down and couldn't belive his eyes. There were three people a man the same  
height as Goku but with blue-black hair and evil black eyes and a gi armor on(an  
I don't know if that's right). "Hey you two damn androids get the hell over here!"  
the man barked. "Hey Juugogou you heard Baka!" the younger boy spoke. "Yea I heard  
him Juugou." 15 sneered. "Androids! but dad and Gohan-kun killed them!" Goten  
squeaked.  
"Baka why the hell did we come here in the first place!" 10 asked in a rude voice.  
"Why? You are as dumb as fuck! Why the hell do you think we came here? To have  
a tea-party? No to take over the damn world and kill off Goku and the Z-fighters dumbass!"  
Baka said his anger rising along with that his power level rose. "Oh no they'll kill  
off dad and Gohan, Yamcha, Tien and everyone else too!" Goten squeaked swallowing  
the apple whole. "Hey 10 did you hear something?" 15 asked. "Nope" 10 answered.  
Goten fell out of the tree "Ow! That's it I'm telling everyone about your plans!"  
Goten shouted. Baka shouted, "10, 15 GET THAT TWERP!! NOW!!" "Were on it Baka!"  
10 and 15 answered and smiled evily. Goten laughed and shook his butt at them.  
"Na Na Na Na You can't catch me!" Goten laughed as he jumped into the air. Goten  
knocked 15 right on to 10. 'Ow fuck 15 your heavy even for an android get offa  
me I can't breath!" 10 said with his face turning purple as he gasped for air.  
"Damn Baka he's a fucking strong kid!" 15 shouted. "My dad will come and get me  
and he'll kill all of you!" Goten shouted. "Soo who is your dad little brat?" 15  
laughed. "My dads name is Goku!" Goten sneered.  
"What the fuck!?!?" Baka shouted. While 10 wasn't paying attention(an YOU PAY  
ATTENTION When he is the son of Goku!), Goten picked him up and threw him right at  
15 knocking them both out in one hit(an Yea!). Baka powered up and grabbed Goten's  
neck and put him into unconsincess(an Damn CS!). "Hehehe so this is Son Goku's  
son what irony now he's mine!" Baka laughed as he set the unconsincess Goten  
by his foot.  
Suddenly at the CC headquaters Mirai Trunks appeared. "Trunks what are you  
doing here?" Bulma asked suprised at seeing her son again. "There are more  
androids, they've also come back and have Goten!" Trunks said with worry in  
his voice. Bulma took note of that and ran some tests on the computer and  
found out that two new androids 10 and 15 and their boss who had a very very  
high power level.  
As Trunks reached the scene, he saw a little girl she had light blue hair and  
also had green eyes(an my character Chibi!). "Hey let him go now you dirty man!"  
Chibi shouted angryly(an CS). "Hehehe not a chance little girl!" Baka laughed  
as he spoke. "You better or my dad will beat you up and he isn't someone to mess with!"  
Chibi threanted(an CS and it is not Goku!). Chibi charged at Baka, but Baka  
grabbed her shirt in the front and hauled her up(an he is a mean bastard).  
"Lemme go now!" Chibi shouted as she kicked Baka's face "Lemme go!" Chibi squeaked.  
"That's it kid I was gonna let you live but for that incidence, YOUR GONNA DIE!!"  
Baka laughed as he said this. "Y..y.you wouldn't d..dare!" Chibi squeaked fear  
crept into Chibi's eyes. "Wanna bet?" Baka said as he smiled slyly. With one  
swift movement he tossed Chibi into a tree. Chibi's eyes flashed life but then  
went black as she fell foreward.  
"Tch Tch Tch too bad I'll have to kill you hehehe no problem." Baka said laughing  
insanely. "You won't touch her!" Trunks said. "Who are you and what in the name  
of the Enternal Dragon says I can't huh?" Baka sneered ((Trunks theme is played)).  
Trunks pulls out his sword and slashes Baka's face(an there is a long scar over his  
right eye). "You'll pay for that hehehe no problem I've have the kid so no prob!"  
Baka sneered. "No come back here!" Trunks shouted but it was too late he was  
already gone and out of sight.  
Trunks picked up Chibi very carfully and took her to CC headquaters. "That  
man he's such as bastard for hurting her." Trunks thought aloud. "Mother we have  
a problem." Trunks said. "What is it honey?" Bulma asked "When I went to go  
get Goten, there was this little girl there see was yelling at him to let him  
go, but the guy there picked her up by the shirt and swung her into a tree."  
Trunks said very angrily. Bulma checked out Chibi and found all she had was  
a broken wrist. Shen then laid Chibi down in a bed. "She's so small, what  
was she going after him for?" Bulma thought aloud. The next day Chibi awoke  
and she heard someone coming towards the room, she ducked under the covers.  
"I know your up come on." Bulma replied "Huh?" Chibi squeaked she was very  
scared. Bulma yanked the covers off. "Hello my name is Bulma thats my son Trunks  
and my husband Vegeta." Bulma spoke to Chibi as she pointed them out. "Oh hello  
my name Chibi." she managed to squeak out. But as for Vegeta he didn't get things  
going well the first day. "So little girl what are you doing here?" Vegeta snapped  
at Chibi. "I'm looking for my father." Chibi said. "So let me guess is your  
father a wimp like you!" Vegeta laughed. "Nobody ever talks about my dad like that  
ever!" Chibi shouted her power level rising. "Kuso she's stronger than I thouht!"  
Vegeta said, but it didn't stop there Chibi turned SSJ. All of the sudden a small  
blue tail appeared. "So you are a Saya-Jin!" Vegeta stammered. Bulma and Trunks  
raced upstairs.  
"Whoah! That is a very high power level even for a kid!" Trunks stammered. "I'm  
leaving!" Chibi said. "No don't go." Bulma said, but it was too late she blasted  
right out of the CC headquaters leaving a big hole in the side of the building.  
  
Hey wanna find out what happens next just R&R please no flames please cause if  
you do I'll have the Z fighters beat the shit outta them and I'll send Relena  
Peacecraft to stalk you MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!   
AFTER THE STORY!!  
Baka What the hell my name sucks!!!  
Duo Don't insult my Chibi or you'll meet your maker!!  
CMD Thanks Duo-kun *glomps Duo*  
Duo No prob Chibi  
Duo I'm a dude, she's a dude were all dudes yea!!(taken from ALL That!)  
Wufei INJUSTICE!!! Maxwell shut up it's INJUSTICE to listen to that racket!!  
Duo INJUSTICE!!! Wu-man won't let me sing my song!!!  
Wufei INJUSTICE that's my line Maxwell!!!!*pulls out katana*  
CMD INJUSTICE you do not chase my Duo-kun!!!  
Wufei No all I wanted was a pony no its INJUSTICE this INJUSTICE that!!!  
DUO&Chibi Poor Wu-man snapped Let's lock him in the closet!  
*locks Wu-man in the closet*  
CMD Duo will you sing that song again?  
Duo "Don't make me repeat myself its bad for my health!"  
CMD Oh yea I forgot!  
HEY I NEED 5+ REVIEWS TO CONTINUE! NO FLAMES CAUSE IF YOU DO I'LL SEND   
RELENA PEACECRAFT TO STALK YOU MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA, I'LL JUST TELL HER YOUR HEERO  
YUY IN DISQUISE!!  
Heero Hey shes not gonna stalk me is she?   
CMD No Heero-chan and you can come out of behind the couch now.  
Heero Are you making her stalk me Chibi?  
Chibi First I hate Relena Peaceofshitcraft and I wouldn't do anything to  
one of my Duo-kun's friends, and I am not making her stalk you.  
Heero Then why did you say you send Relena Peacecraft after Heero Yuy in  
disquise?  
Chibi No thats only for flamers who flame me *Smacks her forehead* and they  
get to be stalked by Relena Peacecraft and get to meet their makers couresty   
of the Saya-Jin and the God of Death Shinigami!  
All Amen!!!  
  
HOPE YA LIKED THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
LONG LIVE THE SAYA-JINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Chibi Moon Dragon a.k.a Chibi for short  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
